


Worst Day EVER

by happypugfics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypugfics/pseuds/happypugfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place during and after episode "Aftershocks".<br/>Angsty established!skimmons. After jemma's speech about inhumans, tensions between jemma & the team are high, especially with Skye. They fight. Skye says some things she shouldn't have. They get a mission.  Jemma gets hurt badly protecting Skye.  Make up smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tremors

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters or the universe. All rights belong to Marvel.  
> I used "http://transcripts.foreverdreaming.org/viewtopic.php?f=140&t=16793" to get parts of the main script right.

It was definitely not a good day for her.  As far as days went, this ranked near the top of the list of shittiest days ever, number one reserved only for having been abandoned by her parents.  She knew that wasn’t necessarily the truth now, but still.  It ranked high.  Her father was a psychotic freak, her mother was dead, one of her best friends had died, and now she was some sort of alien humanoid with crazy incomprehensible powers.   Yeah, today ranked pretty high.  And on top of that they stuck her in a quarantine pod.  Do you know what you can do in a quarantine pod?  Nothing.  Absolutely nothing.  Jemma couldn’t even sneak in to sleep in the cot with her like they had when she had been shot.  Nope, this was completely different.  Something entirely new and freaky as hell.  Yes, definitely ranked high.

              Her blood samples were in the lab, running, right now.  Right this very second.  She had heard Jemma talking about Raina’s blood and how completely different it was.  The walls weren’t exactly thick.  At least not in the sound proof ways.  Her entire body vibrated.  She could feel it, from her fingers to her toes.  It felt like every cell in her body, every molecule was shaking with power.  Skye didn’t know how anyone else couldn’t feel it.  It made her head ring.  She sat back on the bed.  She wondered if she looked like the mess on the outside that she felt on the inside.  Jemma kept sparing reassuring glances at her, and all she could do was smile.  Yes, smile, today is the worst day ever.

              She still remembered their conversation from when Jemma arrived back onto the base.  
              _“Oh Skye, thank goodness nothing bad happened to you!  We wouldn’t want you to have to stay in there forever,” Jemma smiled wide.  She looked so relieved as she pressed her hand up against the glass.  Skye had quickly moved over and hesitantly pressed her own to the same place.  She wondered if Simmons could feel the vibrations from her skin.  
              “What have you been doing down there?  Are you alright?” She deflected.  She was very good at that, and had been all her life.  
              “Well, I ran into Raina…or at least, I believe I did.  She was…unrecognizable.  It was borderline insane…no, it _ was _insane.  She had these…these thorns all over!  I’m so glad that you’re alright.” Jemma sighed, still very much relieved Skye did not have prickly spines all over her body.  Perhaps whatever had happened had no effect on her._  
              _“Th-thorns?  Really?” Skye asked.  She wasn’t altogether sure she wanted to know the answer, but if that was what was coming for her she might as well prepare herself.  Whats the worst that it could be?_  
 _“Oh yes, absolutely.  Here, look…” Jemma moved away from the glass and over to one of the testing counters and brought her ipad over to the glass to show Skye. “We separated her DNA and mapped it using gel electrophoresis.  Her DNA didn’t just rearrange, Skye.  It contains extra macromolecules!” Jemma looked at her with a face full of astonishment and questions.  Skye had no idea what her girlfriend had just said._  
 _“Her DNA from before and her DNA now are completely different.  If I didn’t already know that these tests were from Raina’s blood then I would think they were two separate people.  Two separate beings.”_  
 _“That’s…that’s amazing,” Skye said, turning and sitting onto her bed.  How could something like that even happen? The mist had definitely done something to her.  She could feel it in her bones._  
 _“That’s horrific!!  I don’t know what you experienced down there but we need to make sure that you’re not contaminated or infected in any way,” the brit explained, rushing back over to the tables to check her samples.  “I absolutely cannot let anything happen to you…” Jemma turned back around, a sad expression on her face.  It did pain her to see Skye locked away in quarantine, but it was for her own safety._  
 _“Whats the worst that could happen, Jemma?  I’m fine!”_

_“An epidemic,” Her girlfriend shot back.  It scared Skye to see the look of disgust cross her face.  
              “Woah there, Seabiscuit.  That’s a pretty harsh conclusion,” She rose from her bed, moving back over to the glass.  She was scared, couldn’t Jemma see that?  All this talk about epidemic and disease and different DNA wasn’t doing much for her self-confidence at the moment.  
              “It’s not, Skye!  Don’t you see?  Anything could have happened down there.  Traces were hard to come by and the entire temple was decimated!  I couldn’t retrieve any samples.  The only way to know what really happened is what you saw, and Coulson already gave me that report.  The earthquake destroyed all our evidence.  I don’t know if there is anything wrong with you!  We just have to wait for your bloodwork to finish…” Jemma was upset.  That much was clear, but Skye wasn’t much better off.  She was the one who had went in after Raina…she was the reason Trip was even there.  She was the reason for all of it.  
              “We were all foolish.  I was so curious about powers, about unearthly biology, wondering where it might lead, hoping to better understand it, to control it,” Simmons grasped the ipad hard before she set it loudly onto the table, “I should have been trying to _ terminate _it, erase it from existence!”  
              Now Skye knew Jemma was upset, “What?  Jemma, that’s not—You’ve helped plenty of people with powers!  It’s part of the world we live in now, Jem.”  
              “It’s a _ plague _, Skye…all of it!” Jemma shook her head, turning from the glass, “It only ever brings us death.  Donnie Gill, Chan Ho Yin, Creel…the list keeps growing…”  Jemma tried to focus her hands on something, to calm herself down.  She fiddled with something on the ipad screen.  
              “Hey, not the Avengers.  They’re good guys!  They’re like us, they’re not—“  
              “The Avengers wouldn’t have been necessary if we hadn’t unleashed alien horrors!”  Jemma had snapped.  She was yelling and everyone else who had been in the room quickly left, wanting to give them some privacy, and get away from the screaming girls wake.  
              Skye shook her head, “Simmons, no, c’mon!  There must be another—“  
              “Trip was in fragments!  Fragments, Skye!”_  
 _That was the punch.  Skye felt it in her gut and it made her sick.  It made her want to turn and vomit.  She had seen it…it was her fault.  “I know…”_  
 _“Well…” Jemma had seemingly collected herself, placing her hands on the glass, getting closer to it to try and comfort Skye.  They were both hurting, she knew that, “It ends with him.  Flooding the alien city may be the first responsible thing I’ve done to protect the people I care about.  To protect you,” She looked her girlfriend in the eye then.  Skye saw her normal Jemma there.  The kind and silly and smart and loving one, not this scared one she had been a few moments ago.  She took her hands from the glass, “I’ll check these samples and…and compare them to samples of your blood we had from before.  Just to be safe.”  She put on a smile for her, and blew her a kiss._  
 _Skye pretended to catch it, as usual, but it was a weak effort, “Okay…”_  
 _“Just to be safe, darling.”_

              “Just to be safe…” Skye mouthed silently to herself.  The room was getting stuffy, or maybe she just thought it was.  They were circulating the air, but that’s about all they could do until they ruled out the possibility of an airborne illness.  She pulled her knees up to her chest as she sat there, fiddling with the candy bar Bobbi had packed in her Quarantine Survival Bag.  She felt too sick to eat.  Maybe it was just a disease…Jemma would cure it.  She was smart that way.

              Still, the conversation she could hear her having with Coulson and May on their way out wasn’t exactly all rays of sunshine.  Jemma was slowly revealing a very scary side of her that Skye knew she did not want to meet.  All the things that had happened were making Simmons scared.  Hell, everyone was scared.  This was just the cherry on top of the shit sundae.  Skye had noticed Simmons was different after coming up from the sea out of that pod with Fitz.  Fitz was different, and then Simmons had left on that Hydra mission.  She was turning into someone that Skye didn’t know, and she didn’t think Jemma could see it.

              Jemma waved to her as she left the lab, probably to check on things, and Skye waved back, sighing heavily.  Being alone wasn’t very fun, especially when everyone thought you were _infected_ with this that and the other thing.  She almost didn’t notice when Fitz appeared until he knocked on the glass.

              “Oh, hey Fitz,” She tried to smile, but he wasn’t smiling back.  In fact, he looked concerned, “Whats…whats wrong?”  
              “Can you tell me?”  
              Her face scrunched in confusion as she released her legs.  
              “I fixed your bio-meter watch, checked your vitals at the time of the temple collapse…” he paused, stepping closer to the glass and holding up the tablet of his data, “Your heart rate was recorded at almost 300 bpm.”  
              “Wh-what?  That’s insane.  That’s so fast…”  
              “No.  That’s _inhuman_.”  It sounded like an accusation.  
              Skye recoiled, gripping the side of the cot in a defensive manner, not paying attention to the monitor in the corner as it began to beep faster.  
              “I thought the readings were a mistake…that maybe I put the thing together wrong.  I”ve been struggling to…uh, uhm…what is it…” She watched him snap his fingers as he began to pace.  He reached for his head, running a hand though his hair, “There’s something wrong with the data in my head…”  
              “Fitz…what are you saying?”  
              “So…so I was thinking how the heart monitor seemed to shatter from the inside out, but it was still on your wrist when we found you.  That—That doesn’t make sense,” He shook his head, still pacing but trying to find his words, “And how we found you…basically unharmed in the collapse with destruction all around you!”  
              The monitor began to beep faster, flashing red.  Skye could feel the vibrations down in her bones, her body was shaking.  Objects in the room began to clatter about as Skye gripped the bedsheets harder.  
              “I thought I was losing my mind all over again, that maybe there was something wrong.  So it took a while to dawn on me,” He banged his hand against the glass, staring right at her and holding up his tablet, “Or maybe I was just afraid to think it…that…you survived the destruction…because…”  
              “D-Don’t say it…” Skye shook her head, her hands now in her own hair, gripping hard as if to keep him from saying it, and her from realizing it.  
              “You caused it.”  
              “No…no, no, no, no!” Skye shook her head, standing up, trying to defend herself but she didn’t know how.  The room was rattling, things were falling into the floor.  The room was shaking.  
              “Raina wasn’t the only one changed in there.  And I’m pretty sure the DNA results we’re running right now are gonna confirm it.”  He watched her shake her head, bang her fists on the glass in defense, which caused him to jump back, “There’s nothing wrong with the data in my head, Skye!  There’s something wrong with _you!_ ”   
              He fell back, hitting his head on the floor.  The glass against Skye’s hands cracked and her room was falling to pieces.  The lamp and the screen behind her shattered, causing glass to fly everywhere.  Skye ducked and covered her head, trying to calm herself down, all the while knowing that he was right.  It was her.  She was the one who had caused the earthquake.  She was the one who had killed Trip.  She was the one making the room shake now.  It was all her.  Today definitely topped the list.

              She had been calmed down a while before anyone managed to come in and check on her.  When May questioned the broken glass, Fitz covered for her, saying he was clumsy in his hazard suit and had fallen, broken quite a many things.  May seemed to believe him, after all his coordination hadn’t been the best before the accident.  When Jemma walked back in with her results, Skye feared she would start the tremors all over again.  
              “Jemma, I—“  
              “You’re clear,” Fitz said with a smile, “Your DNA is an exact match to what it was before.”  
              There was an audible sigh from both Jemma and Skye, although, one looked relieved while the other looked very confused.  She shot Fitz a questioning glance, but he made out like he knew nothing.  He was the better liar after all.  May dismissed herself to tell Coulson, and Jemma quickly typed in the sequence to open up the quarantine door.  
              She flung herself at Skye, who still was quite unsteady, but leaned against the cot to brace them both.  Skye could feel the tremors in her bones, and just wished that they would subside, if even for a moment so that Jemma wouldn’t feel them.  Apparently she didn’t.  Relieved yet again, Skye hugged Jemma back tightly, burying her face into the girl’s neck and shortened hair.  
              “Quarantine is hell…” She breathed.  She wanted to cry.  She needed to talk to Fitz, but now that she was back in Jemma’s arms, she felt so tired.  
              “Yes, darling.  I’m so sorry.  It was for your own safety, but now you’re perfectly alright, “Jemma pulled back and smiled, “You look exhausted.  Our bunk is all set up for you.  I suggest you go rest now, doctor’s orders.”  The British girl smiled, giving Skye a light kiss, who laughed a little at her joke before nodding.  “Now go on, I’ll be there in a little while.  I’ve still got some testing to do.”  
              “I’ll walk here there, just to make sure she’s alright,” Fitz offered quickly, and Skye waved to Jemma as the boy ushered her out from the lab.

              “What did you do?”  Her tone was a harsh whisper as she leaned in close to the young scotsman as she opened the door to her and Jemma’s room.  
              “I switched your blood results with your old samples.” He divulged his work.  
              “The new samples were…different?”  
              “Drastically.  But until everyone around here calms down, I don’t think we should tell anyone…Especially Simmons.  Let’s just keep it between us, to keep you safe until we figure this out, yeah?” He took her hand as Skye leaned heavily against the door frame.  Yes, this topped the list for sure.  She was on the verge of tears.  If Jemma knew…  
              “No, don’t cry.  It’s okay.  You’re just different now, there’s nothing wrong with that.  Just like I’m different.  It’ll be alright.  Now get some rest, Skye,” Fitz nodded for her to go into the room.  Skye hugged him hard.  He had practically just saved her life.  Who knew what the team would do if they found out she was like Raina…changed…different… _inhuman._  
              “Thank you, Fitz…”  She shut the door and crawled into the bed, body shaking, but this time not from the vibrations, but from her frustrated crying as she held Jemma’s pillow close to her chest.


	2. Mission Failure

               Sleep didn’t come, but the sobbing did stop.  The worst day ever slowly transitioned into a new day and by the time Jemma slipped back into the room, Skye was too tired to worry about the vibrations she felt throughout her body.  Jemma was trying her best to be quiet and sneak about the room, getting ready to slip into bed all without the light on.  She stumbled.  
             

               “ _bollocks…_ ”  
             

               She smiled in the dark.  She couldn’t help it.  Jemma tried so hard to be quiet.  Most of the time Skye would be up still, tinkering on her computer, writing code or watching kittens on youtube, so she wouldn’t have to be quiet.  Tonight was just an exception.   Skye shifted in bed and reached for the lamp, turning it on for her girlfriend.

              “Oh!  Darling, you’re awake,” Jemma exclaimed, turning and giving a soft smile to Skye.  “You should be asleep…” She was in the middle of pulling up her pajama pants, which happened to have elements from the periodic table all over them.  Skye thought they were cute, and they reminded her even more of how adorable of a dork her girlfriend was.

              “Couldn’t…I tried,” Skye managed, sitting up slowly till she leaned against the wall, still clinging to Jemma’s pillow at her chest. 

              “Are you alright?  How are you feeling?”  Jemma pulled a night shirt down over her head, reaching back to unclasp her bra before pulling it all the way down.  It was one of Skye’s t-shirts, one of her favorites actually.  It had Star Wars on it, and Skye had given it to her when they first started dating.  She liked to wear it after Jemma did so that she could smell her all day, even when they were apart.  Jemma liked it for the same reason.

              “Fine…I guess.  Just tired,” Skye smiled back this time, relinquishing Jemma’s pillow back to her as the shorter woman slid into the bed and up under the covers.  Jemma set the pillow back into its proper place before she scooted closer to Sky till she was sitting next to her against the wall, and took the girl into her arms.  

              “I’m so glad that you’re safe, Skye.  When I heard over the com that you had gone back in…and when the earthquake—“

              “Can we…can we not talk about it?”  Skye nuzzled her face under Jemma’s chin and shifted so she could hold around her waist, giving a sigh.  The British girl settled in and planted a kiss on top of Skye’s forehead.

              “Of course, love.  Come on, let’s lay down,” Jemma suggested, shifting herself and Skye so that they were under the covers now and spooning, all tucked close against each other.  Jemma reached behind her and turned off the light, returning her arm around Skye’s waist and held her close.  “You need to sleep.  It’s been quite a long day, you must be exhausted…”  She moved her nose into Skye’s hair and breathed in a contented sigh to finally be in bed and away from everything else.  Science continued to work its way into her brain, but that couldn’t be helped.  She was always thinking.

              “I am…I just couldn’t get to sleep…” Skye sighed, scooting herself back against Jemma more.  It was funny.  She was the taller one, but she did love to be the little spoon.  “I kept thinking about today…about everything.”  _About how you’ll hate me once you know…_

              “Yes, I know what you mean.  I keep thinking too,” Jemma sighed, pulling her head back just a little to readjust.  “I can run to the lab and get you a sleeping aid?” She shifted again, as if to get up, before Skye rolled over to face her, grabbing her and keeping her still.

              “No…no, I took one already.  You had some melatonin in the desk,” she confessed, keeping her hold on Jemma.  Their faces were so close together.  Jemma couldn’t remember the last time either of them had just stopped, calmed down, and looked at each other.  No, she did.  It had been after her return from Hydra.  That had been quite the fun night.

              “Besides, you’re the best sleep aid,” Skye smiled, ignoring the vibrations in her body.  She felt like an angry bee hive, but Jemma didn’t seem to notice.  She kissed Jemma gently, and the brit smiled as the girl snuggled in.  Jemma had worried her earlier, but now she was so tired, and the Jemma across from her now was the old Jemma.  The Jemma before the accident.  The Jemma before all of this happened and she got scared.  Skye just wished she was the version of herself that existed before yesterday.

              “You flatter,” Simmons giggled, wiggling her hands up from out of the blankets to gently hold Skye’s face and kiss her again.  She was so glad that she was safe.  Skye knew that.  She felt Jemma’s love and knew she worried every time she went on a mission.  Having to keep her in quarantine must have been hard for her too. 

              “Well, you deserve it,” Skye kissed her again, a little less gentle this time.  It made Jemma swallow hard, and place her hands on Skye’s chest.

              “I thought you were tired?”

              “I am...” The girl sighed in the dark. She felt the vibrations in her body speed up and all she could do was keep thinking about everything that happened.  It only made her want to keep freaking out.  She would never get to sleep, “but I keep thinking.  And you said…you keep thinking too,” Skye whispered.  Why sleep at all?

              Jemma wasn’t so dense that she didn’t know where this was going.  They had both been so busy since her return from Hydra, and with all of this other powered-people and Hydra nonsense they hadn’t exactly gotten to be very intimate with each other.  Still, they had just gone through the terrible trauma of losing a team member, which was why Jemma was so thankful that Skye was unharmed.  That could have happened to either of them, any of them, down there in the tunnels.  Mack had almost not come out the same.  Raina certainly hadn’t, and Trip…Trip didn’t come out at all. 

              “Let’s not think…at least not until tomorrow,” Jemma concluded and pulled Skye’s face back to hers and kissed her roughly.  She could have died in that temple, but instead she was safely tucked away in her arms, and Simmons was going to take advantage of that.  

              “Great idea…” Skye breathed and kissed her again, hands reaching down and placing themselves gently onto Jemma’s hips, before they grew possessive, and tugged the Star Wars shirt up and over her head.

              Jemma shivered when Skye’s hands reached her skin.  It had been too long since they had been there.  She felt Skye kissing her neck and her mouth hung open.  She was almost too preoccupied to get Skye out of her own clothes.  That had happened a few times. 

              “Mmm, Skye…hold on,” Jemma had to push the brunettes head from her neck.  She could guess at the disappointed look on Skye’s face before the girls shirt was pulled up over her head.  “Proceed,” Jemma giggled, and Skye was on her again.   

              Skye’s shorts were quickly shed, as well as the periodic table pajamas that Jemma had just slipped into.  As Jemma’s pants slid down, so did Skye’s hand, and the smaller woman gasped when her hand slipped between her legs.     

___________

              Needless to say, Skye did not get as much sleep as she should have, but it was all well and good, because Jemma had let her sleep in when she got up to go back to the lab.  If Jemma leaving the bed, putting her clothes on, and the smell of coffee had not roused her, then Skye would be sleeping for a while yet.  Simmons knew she needed the rest, but she was not so lucky.  Science did not rest, and so, to the lab she went.  

              Skye didn’t get to sleep too long after Jemma left their room for May was knocking on the door loudly, jolting the girl awake.  The bed shook, hitting the night stand and knocking their alarm clock off.  For a moment Skye thought she was shaking the room, before everything quickly settled and she heard May on the other side of the door.

              “O-one second, May!” Skye shouted and scrambled from the bed.  Without the sheets she was completely naked and stepped over all the clothes strewn from the night before and over to the dresser.  She quickly dressed, and pressed a button on the wall by the door, sliding it open.  May was leaning against the wall opposite the door.

              “You alright to train?”

              Skye took a moment to assess herself.  The vibrations she had felt the day before had died down, though she knew they were still there.  She wasn’t completely satisfied with her sleep, but she was very satisfied with the activity which had come before.

              “Yeah, yeah I think I’m good.  Let’s go.”

              May nodded down the hallway and the two made their way through The Playground to the sparring rooms. 

 

              They had only been training for an hour or so when Coulson sent for them.  The entire team met on The Bus and was quickly debriefed on the situation.  Lady Sif had been spotted in Portugal, but something seemed to be off.  

              “Everyone suit up.  We take off in fifteen,” Coulson said and dismissed the group.  May followed him to his office while the rest quickly separated back into the Playground to get ready.

              Jemma quickly caught up with Skye as they exited.  She and Fitz were still at odds and not talking much, so she thought she would take the long way to the lab.

              “How did you sleep, darling?  Well I hope.  You looked like you needed the rest.”

              “I slept great, thanks to you,” Skye grinned.  The grin that was saved only for teasing Jemma, and it worked.  The shorter girl blushed which made Skye laugh and grab for her hand.

              “I’m—I’m glad you slept well then,” Jemma managed before she moved on to another subject, hoping her flushed cheeks would subside, “Are you well enough to do this mission today?  I know you had a hard time yesterday.”

              “I’m fine.  Really, I’ve already trained with May this morning and everything.  I’ll be alright,” the brunette smiled and leaned over, giving Jemma a quick kiss as she dropped her off at the lab.  “Go do your sciencey stuff,” She winked and squeezed the girls hand before she went on down the hall to get ready.

 

              The fifteen minutes passed and The Bus was up and in the air, on its way to Portugal with the team in tow.  Skye did some snooping around on the internet, finding all the videos of Lady Sif while Coulson made some calls. 

              Upon landing, they spread out, setting to work.  Coulson and May retrieved Lady Sif, bringing her to the Bus while they all sorted out as much as they could.  Skye was playing back the videos of Sif and her fight, cross referencing the face of the man with the camera data base of the surrounding area.  If he showed his face in public, they would find him.   It didn’t take long.  Either the man was being careless, or Lady Sif had been chasing him down because he was not of earth.  The latter made the most sense.

              He is spotted entering a hospital and the team is quickly on his trail.  Skye feels at home, being back in the field so soon.  It takes her mind off of the days before.  She’s focused on the mission, and so is everyone else. 

              Coulson and Lady Sif take the entrance while May and Hunter split off into a side route.  Bobbi and Skye are charged with coming in from the back.  The target is dangerous, and their mission is to keep people from being harmed, and to bring him down safely and quickly.  If he could go toe to toe with an Asgardian, then he was powerful. 

              They came across a store room, and Bobbi motioned for silence.  Skye nodded, slowly moving under the window of the door to the other side.  She gave thumbs up, and Bobbi pushed the door open, gun up and ready.  Skye followed suit, and the two rounded the corner to find a blue skinned man fiddling with a tank of something, trying to attach it to his back.

              “What the—“

              The man shot up, and threw a tank at them as Bobbi shot.  She missed as the target fled out another door.  The two agents gave chase, Skye calling in, “Target exiting back storage rooms. Heading May and Hunter’s way!”

              Skye exited fast enough and rounded another corner just in time to see Bobbi tackle the fugitive through another door and into another room.  She raced down the hall.  Skye was trying to keep her bpm down as May had taught her, but she could feel the vibrations coming back into the forefront of her mind.  She shook it off.  She needed to focus.  

              She took aim at the fighting pair, but both the man and Bobbi were too close and moving too quick for her to get a decent shot.  The blonde had pulled her battle-staves out and was countering the man’s small hammer attacks, but he was obviously alien, and if he had been a match for Sif, he was more than a match for Bobbi. 

              He knocked the blonde back into a wall and Skye held up her gun.  Ice him.  Now was her chance.  She almost couldn’t feel her heart racing…until she felt much more than that.  

              As she pulled the trigger, the gun in her hand shattered, and from there, it spread.  A crack ran up the floor and the walls, shelves fell over, spilling their contents onto the floor, clattering, shaking.  Everything was shaking.  It was her.  She was too shocked with herself to do anything, and the man quickly took the commotion as an escape and fled.

              Skye fell to her knees, holding her hands out in front of her, looking at them in horror.  How could she be doing this? She needed to stop!  If she didn’t, the hospital would end up like the temple, and they would all be dead.

              The quake had all but subsided when May and Hunter came rushing into the room, not long followed after Coulson and Lady Sif.  Bobbi groaned as she got up, brushing off some rubble and taking her staves back into her hands.

              “What the hell was that?”

              “An earthquake.  The whole building shook, is everyone alright?” Coulson asked, moving through the mess and helping Skye to stand.

              “Where is the target? Did you get him?” May asked, looking between Skye and Bobbi.  Bobbi shook her head, looking mildly irked and very displeased with the results.  She didn’t like being thrown around.  Normally she was the one doing that.

             “No, he—he escaped when the quake started,” Skye breathed, hoping that no one would catch on.  She was trying her best to contain it, fiddling with her hands and keeping her bpm to 65.  “He took the chance in our confusion.  We weren’t expecting it.”

              “No kidding.  Bloody mother nature out to get us now,” Hunter grumbled.

              “We didn’t lose everything.  We found him trying to steal Nitrogen.  He had blue skin, so he was an alien all right.”

              “Sounds like a Kree,” Lady Sif responded, “And if a Kree is on your planet, that cannot be good.  That is undoubtedly why I came and why we fought.”

              “He must be after something.  Let’s get back to the Bus.  He will pop up on the radar again soon enough,” Coulson instructed.  At least it hadn’t all been for nothing.  They knew more now than they had when they started.  Skye was just relieved that her secret hadn’t been discovered yet.  This would be a hard one to keep if she kept getting panicked and causing mass destruction.  It would be hard to miss.


End file.
